1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-car video systems and in particular to arrangements for mounting a video screen in a car, for viewing by the rear-seat passengers.
2. Related Background Art
An in-car video entertainment system has been developed which comprises an LCD video screen embedded permanently in the rear of the front-seat headrest, for viewing by the rear-seat passengers.
I have now devised arrangements enabling video screens to be fitted in position without modification of existing vehicle installations.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a mount for mounting a video screen in a vehicle, the mount being arranged for attaching to the headrest of a vehicle seat, such that at least a portion of the mount lies against the rear surface of the headrest, said portion of the mount comprising means for engagement by the rear of the video screen to secure the video screen against the rear surface of the headrest.
The mount in accordance with the present invention enables the video screen to be secured firmly in position against the rear surface of the headrest, so that rear-seat passengers can view the video output from a computer games device, video cassette/tape recorder or video disc player etc. The mount may be fitted to any existing headrest without any modification to the headrest being required. Preferably, the mount enables the video screen to be removed from the headrest, so that it can be stowed out of sight when the vehicle is left unattended. Moreover, the mount enables the in-car video system to be moved from car-to-car whenever desired.
In a preferred embodiment, the mount comprises a generally flat plate provided with the means for mounting engagement by the rear of the video screen, one or more straps being provided for tensioning around the headrest to attach the plate against the rear of the headrest.
In other embodiments, the mount may comprise a strap for passing around the headrest, either over the top and under the bottom of the headrest or around the opposite ends of the headrest, with the portion of the strap which lies against the rear surface of the headrest being provided with the means for mounting engagement by the rear of the video screen.
In a further embodiment, the mount may comprise a cover for fitting over the headrest, the cover being in the form of an envelope having an opening along e.g. its bottom edge, and including a rear portion or panel provided with the means for mounting engagement by the rear of the video screen.
In use, the video screen is mounted to the rear of the headrest and the video player is placed in any other desired location within the car or other vehicle. Preferably the video player and video screen are linked together by a single cable only, carrying both power and signals (audio and video) to the screen: typically, the power and signal ports are provided in one side edge of the screen and preferably the cable has a unitary terminal which attaches to the screen by engagement with these ports. Preferably an infra-red sensor is mounted at a front surface of the connector and is coupled, via the cable, to the video player, enabling remote control of the player by a rear-seat passenger using a hand-held infra red controller.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.